Oneshots SK
by UchihaAnaKarina
Summary: recopilación de todos los oneshots que puedan llegar a ocurrirseme de Sasuke y Karin.


**.::ADVERTENCIA::.**

Contiene descripción de escenas sexuales bastante subidas de tono, no se las prohíbo a los menores, pero la leerán bajo su propio riesgo xD

* * *

 **DECLAIMER**

Es extraño decirlo, pero es más que obvio que la franquicia de Naruto no es mía.

* * *

 **~ Sucumbiendo ~**

Estoy en el cuarto de mi habitación, está oscuro, y ni la luz de la luna pasa por las cortinas, todo, absolutamente todo, se encuentra en las penumbras de la noche. Ni los grillos afuera se escuchan cantar, solo es mi respiración la que rompe el silencio tan inquietante que a ratos escucho, y el golpeteo de mi corazón extrañamente rápido, al parecer, mi cuerpo sabe algo que yo ignoro. Me remuevo en la cama, aún siento la presencia de ese algo o alguien en el cuarto, y a pesar de que no sea muy curioso, mi cabeza maquila cualquier cosa, puede ser el gato del vecino y hago todo por nada, así que más o menos me tranquilizo.

Un susurro.

Calor.

Me levanto de la cama y me deshago de mi camisa, abro la ventana y el aire comienza a entrar por ella, inflando las cortinas, moviéndolas como si de agua se tratase. Me quedo viendo a ese movimiento que tanto me recuerda a una mujer bailando, se ve joven, y baila más lentamente, y me doy cuenta que esta desnuda, pues sus pezones se dibujan en la tela.

Trago saliva.

Decido acostarme de nueva cuenta, pero sin cobijarme, aún tengo demasiado calor como para hacerlo. Quito las cobijas y las hago a un lado, mi mirada queda en el techo, o al menos eso es, pues la negrura que hay en mi cuarto es tanta que no distingo que es qué. Poco a poco se dibuja frente a mi unos ojos, los mismos que he estado viendo desde que tenía diez, no distingo de qué color son, pero si su forma, son grandes, y sus pestañas son largas, sus labios toman volumen, junto con la forma de su rostro, ovalado. El peso que comienzo a sentir es delicado, bajo la mirada y frente a mí, hay alguien a horcajadas, su trasero esta justo encima de mi pene, y ella lo mueve. Le digo que pare, pero me ignora. Subo la mirada y sus senos cuelgan, redondos y delicados, encima de mi pecho. Gimo porque es sensual. Ella es sensual, como un felino, que pide caricias y no puedes evitar dárselas. Su rostro baja al mío, y sus labios se pegan a los míos, le correspondo, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Es dulce, es exótico, y no puedo parar de saborearlo. Meto mi lengua en su boca, y encuentra la suya, es suave, y muy mojada, puedo sentirla humedecerse más, arriba y también abajo.

Mi pene se para, está duro y me duelen las bolas, ella mueve sus glúteos, y aprovecha su humedad y la mía para resbalarse y estimularme más.

Suelto un gruñido.

Mis manos van a sus senos, los amaso, son más suaves de lo que creí. Necesito recorrer su cuerpo, necesito saber que es real, y mis manos pasan de sus senos a sus hombros, y después acaricio su espalda curvada, siento la curva que hace su espalda baja para dar paso a sus nalgas, y paro en ellas. Arrimo mi pelvis a la suya, y con mis manos la acerco más, quiero que sienta como estoy, y quiero escucharla.

Ella gime.

Un gemido sensual, y aquello me pone aún más. Estoy quitándome los boxers, pero ella se esfuma.

¿Pero que acababa de suceder? ¿Por qué perdí el control? Mi mente está hecha un lío, y eso implica que he perdido el control, y odio perder el control de mí, pues es un claro ejemplo de la debilidad que tengo. Me subo los calzoncillos, avergonzado de mi actitud y cierro los ojos, trato de conciliar el sueño, aunque dudo poder hacerlo, porque son más las noches que la sueño y deseo que venga, y me consume, pues la veo en todas partes.

Llego al aula 402, que es donde imparto la clase de demonología antigua, y me detengo, hay mucho ruido dentro y todo lo que veo por la ventanilla de la puerta son alumnos platicando aquí y allá, y sus voces, todas, puedo oírlas, aunque no puedo decir con certeza qué es de lo que hablan. Empujo la puerta y en el acto todos callan. Unos corren y toman sus asientos, y eso me recuerda a las ratas del ático que a veces se escuchan en casa del dobe cuando lo visito. Puedo notar las miradas de las alumnas en mí, y a pesar de que en un principio me incomodaban, ahora las ignoro.

Saco la correa de mi maletín por encima de mi cabeza y lo coloco en mi escritorio que se encuentra frente a la clase. El salón es grande, y las butacas ―que son compartidas por dos personas cada una― parten desde el nivel de mi mesa y van de forma ascendente, un pasillo que divide la mitad de ellas consiste en escaleras que los llevan poco a poco a los lugares más altos, y del lado derecho, se encuentran los ventanales que dan a las canchas de fútbol. Yo me encuentro en el escritorio del profesor

― Son universitarios, compórtense - digo, refiriéndome a su previo comportamiento.

Nadie dice nada.

Tomo el gis que está en la ranura de la pizarra verde y escribo en él la fecha, y posteriormente el tema de la clase. Fecha en la que data la aparición del primer súcubo. Me doy la vuelta de nuevo hacia los alumnos y me acerco a mi escritorio, me siento en el y cruzo mis brazos por encima de mi pecho.

― ¿Alguien sabe? - pregunto para todos.

Una chica de cabello rosa y ojos jade alza la mano con timidez, asiento para que sepa que puede participar.

― Tengo entendido que aparecieron, o al menos así está registrado, desde la era feudal - responde.

― Tienes entendido - digo - no estás segura de tu respuesta.

― Yo...

― Les explicaré, El famoso teólogo San Agustín de Hípona había postulado que el pasaje de Génesis 6:4 refería el hecho de que los ángeles caídos tuvieron hijos con mujeres mortales - comienzo a decir - de ahí la explicación del por qué los súcubos suelen tener cuerpo humano, y aquello es desde el inicio de la era feudal...

Alguien interrumpe tocando la puerta, me incorporo pero sigo estando con los brazos cruzados, digo un "adelante" y de la puerta entra el director Hatake, su mano está en el hombro de una chica de cabello y ojos rojos, y a pesar de que no suelo fijarme en lo que llevan puestos los alumnos, ella no pasa desapercibida, por alguna razón me recuerda a alguien... De cualquier forma, mis ojos viajan por su vestimenta, lleva un short minúsculo, y no logro saber como pudo entrar ―porque tal escasez de ropa está prohibida― pero no me importa pues sus muslos son hermosos... Aparto la idea de mi mente con rapidez.

― Nueva alumna - anuncia él.

― Bien, pasa - le digo a esta chica.

Kakashi alza la mano despidiéndose de mí y cierra la puerta con cuidado, mientras que la chica pelirroja pasa y me mira con aire de suficiencia. A pesar de que probablemente tiene diez y ocho u diez y nueve años, percibo clara seguridad en todo lo que hace, desde como retira los mechones de su rostro hasta la forma en que coloca su mano en la cadera.

― Preséntate - le digo.

«Karin...» me dice una suave voz en mi mente, tan suave, que no sé si lo imagino.

― Uzumaki Karin - dice ella.

«¿Es pariente del dobe?»

― Bien, pasa a tu asiento, al final del lado izquierdo, junto a la pared - le ordeno.

Ella asiente y sube las escaleras del pasillo divisor, muchos alumnos la miran al pasar, inclusive las mujeres, pero ellas con una mirada recelosa. Llega al último escalón y dobla la izquierda, se sienta donde le indiqué y deja su mochila colgada detrás de su silla.

Continúo dando la clase hasta que suena el timbre de salida, finalmente puedo respirar, porque de alguna forma me siento como si una nube de calor se haya posado en mi hasta que no puedo más y tengo que aflojarme la corbata. Sus ojos, de alguna manera se posan en mí cuando no la estoy observando, y queman en mi piel, es algo que no he experimentado y eso me molesta. Seguimos ―o al menos, ella― con nuestro juego de miradas y suena el timbre que anuncia el final de la clase, los alumnos toman sus mochilas y pasan a lado mío, unos se despiden, otras tantas me dedican miradas furtivas, todas menos Karin, pues ella pasa de mi como si no estuviera, pero provoca algo en mi lo cual no sé qué es, solo sé que me atrae hacia ella, y aquello me enferma en demasía, porque no quiero que me atraiga. Sale del aula y suelto un poco de aire.

Aquello fue extraño.

Solamente me faltan otras dos clases que dar. Una de nueve a once ―la cual, estoy a punto de impartir― y la otra de once a una. Llegan los alumnos de la clase de las nueve, las butacas vuelven a llenarse de una en una, hasta que todas son ocupadas. El asiento que había sido ocupado por ella me atrae de sobremanera, y de alguna manera, no puedo evitar dejar de mirar a la chica ahí, no porque sea de alguna forma atrayente, sino por el magnetismo que Karin dejó ahí. Vuelvo a tomar la misma postura y la clase vuelve a comenzar, siempre con ella en mente. Unas alumnas cotillean entre sí, de hecho, a la chica que está sentada en donde Karin estuvo es la que cotillea con los demás, seguramente tratando de hacerles saber que "la volteo a ver" pero es todo lo contrario.

Me sigo preguntando la relación de parentesco que Naruto y Karin pudiesen llegar a tener, pues a mí entendimiento, el dobe tenía lazos familiares nulos.

Debo preguntarle en la hora de la comida.

Callo a las alumnas que hablan y continúo con la clase. No puedo creer que inclusive entre parpadeo que doy, la veo, con todo y su cabello rojizo cayéndole de forma salvaje por su espalda curveada, que pasa a ser parte de los glúteos...

― Hem, profesor Uchiha, ya hace diez minutos que sonó el timbre ¿Podemos salir? - pregunta con nerviosismo una alumna.

― Adelante, para la próxima, digan antes de que den los diez minutos - respondo.

Todos sueltan quejidos por mi demanda, pero se levantan con rapidez y bajan las escaleras. Uno a uno pasan a lado mío y al final, la chica que había estado en el asiento de Karin me mira con timidez, yo la ignoro hasta que sale. Suelto un pesado suspiro ante lo sucedido, no sabía que alguien pudiese entrar en mi de tal forma...es como si lo hiciera a propósito, pero no aseguro nada, porque aún no hay nada.

Me incorporo y tomo mi maletín, pasando la correa encima de mi cabeza, quedando cruzada. Salgo del salón y a mi izquierda y por el rabillo del ojo veo ese cabello rojo, giro la cabeza pero no hay nada. Vuelvo mi rostro a la derecha y continúo caminando hasta las puertas dobles de hierro, empujo una con mi mano y entro al comedor universitario, todos los alumnos pasan aquí y allá, unos se encuentran con sus amigos y otros prefieren la compañía de su pareja. Entre ellos, trato de encontrar a Naruto, lo diviso en la sección de maestros, que está dividida de la del alumnado por una barra de hierro en la parte posterior izquierda del gran salón, cerca de la piscina atlética, me acerco a él, tratando de esquivar a las mesas de los alumnos y las miradas de jovencitas, hasta que llego a donde el dobe, a lado de él se encuentra Hinata, quién come con mucho cuidado, Naruto le besa la mejilla y le dice algo al oído, lo que provoca que las mejillas de Hyūuga se enciendan. Naruto se levanta y me abraza con felicidad, yo le doy unas palmaditas en su espalda y se aparta al acto, lo que agradezco.

― Buen día... - dice con timidez Hinata.

― Buen día - contesto.

Paso la correa de mi maletín encima de mi cabeza y lo cuelgo en el respaldo de la silla, acto seguido, me siento en ella, y quedo frente a Naruto y Hinata. Comenzamos a hablar de niminidades, que si los alumnos están inquietos, a pesar de ser mayores de edad, entre otras cosas, pero paro, pues noto una mirada en mis hombros, y estoy seguro que es Karin porque su mirada es la primera que he llegado a sentir así, quemándome, llamándome a algo más... Naruto se levanta y sonríe, no lo sigo con la mirada, pues sé que me aclarará algo.

― Supongo que ya se conocen, Karin, él es Sasuke, amigo mío desde que tengo memoria, y ella ... - dice Naruto, olvidando algo.

― Soy tu prima, tonto - dice Karin.

Puede que Naruto llegue a ser distraído, incluso en sus clases olvida de lo que hablará como tema principal, pero jamás olvida a su familia, y más aún porque no tiene mucha, por eso mismo, me extraña su laguna mental que acaba de tener, pero Hinata al parecer no se percata de ello, y ríe junto con Naruto ante su olvido. Asiento con la cabeza, pero no miro a Karin, no quiero hacerlo, porque siento que la situación se me escaparía de las manos si así lo hago.

«Mírame...»

Giro mi cabeza e involuntariamente veo sus ojos rojos, que parecen estar hirviendo en deseo por algo, o quizá por alguien. No puedo apartarlos, me quedo en un abismo del cual, no deseo salir, me veo a mi mismo sudando, en un cuarto obscuro, con unas jóvenes manos que me recorren todo el cuerpo, le digo que pare, pero ella continúa, me dice que me desea, y yo le digo que la deseo aún más. Su cabellera roja cae sobre mi rostro, como cascada, cubriendo nuestros rostros del exterior, y entonces... despierto, trato de deshacerme de ello, ahora estoy en el comedor, y lo había olvidado, todo por aquella visión extraña, o sueño, no sabría decir con exactitud qué es. Karin asiente y me dice "maestro", yo le asiento de igual forma, pero no digo nada. Ella se despide de Naruto y Hinata, luego, va hacia una mesa, al otro extremo del salón, esquiva de igual forma a las mesas, y todos la miran, directa o indirectamente lo hacen, y quiero pensar que es porque tiene un cabello llamativo, es hermoso, y más porque es rojo, y largo. Decido apartar la vista para continuar hablando con Naruto, pero el está dándole besos en el rostro a Hinata, suelto un bufido, molesto, y saco mi almuerzo ―preparado en casa― de mi maletín, abro la caja de bento y procedo a comer, mientras que Hinata sigue sonrojada por los besos de Naruto.

La última clase que me toca impartir está por comenzar, llego al salón y espero a que los alumnos entren. Me coloco en la misma posición cuando doy clases ―semi-recargado en el escritorio, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas― oigo un ruido en la puerta y de alguna manera siento su presencia, es extraño hacerlo, pues tiene cierta forma de hacerse notar que aún desconozco, giro mi cabeza a la entrada y es ella.

― Me perdí la primera mitad de esta clase cuando llegué, me gustaría escucharla - dice.

Muevo la cabeza en señal de que puede entrar, ella alza una ceja rojiza y se dirige a las escaleras, las sube, y puedo ver como cada músculo delicado de sus muslos se mueven, trago saliva y decido mirar a otro lado. Afortunadamente ―o infortunadamente― llegan todos los alumnos, y decido comenzar con la clase. Todos parecen dispuestos a la hora de hacer preguntas y responderlas de forma correcta, todos menos Karin, ella está atenta de otra manera, quizá más profunda. Todo está relativamente tranquilo, pero antes de dar por zanjado el tema, una chica alza una mano, asiento, cediéndole la palabra.

― Tengo una pregunta profesor, ¿Los súcubos tendrán manera de enamorarse de un humano?

― Lo dudo - le respondo - porque succionan la vida de la víctima, y bueno, si no hay más preguntas...es

― Si son posibles de enamorarse - me interrumpe Karin, convencida.

La miro con suspicacia.

― ¿Tus argumentos?

― La prueba está en que, una vez que se ven correspondidas, tienen la capacidad de hacerse...reales, por el amor a querer estar cerca de esta persona que es la "víctima" - contesta, y hace énfasis en la última palabra.

» Además, están con ellos, prácticamente desde que nacen, aunque algunos logran verlos y otros tantos no, son como ángeles de la guardia.

― Pues si tienen sexo contigo esos ángeles caídos, ¡denme cuatro! - exclama divertido un alumno.

Todos en el salón comienzan a reír, todos menos Karin y yo, ambos tenemos la mirada fija en el otro, y siento que trata de decirme algo con ello, pero ahora mismo, no entiendo el qué. La clase transcurre y y el timbre suena, por lo que tomo mi maletín y espero a que los alumnos pasen, Karin es la última en hacerlo, y no entiendo si lo hace a propósito, de cualquier manera eso no evita que eche una rápida ojeada a su espalda, es estrecha, al igual que su cintura, y su cabello rojo no deja de llamarme la atención, porque siento que lo he visto en alguna parte.

Llego a la dirección para firmar mi hoja de salida, y alguien toca mi hombro, me giro para ver a Naruto con cara de haber corrido un maratón.

― Ah, qué bueno que te alcancé - suelta - hazme un favor, ¿Si? Ve y lleva a Karin a casa, hoy salgo hasta las nueve, y ni modo que espere seis horas, por favor.

Bufo molesto.

» No te apures, he avisado a la Dirección de la universidad, de hecho, jejeje, creo que necesite más favores como este - continúa.

― Hmmp, bien.

Naruto me abraza y me da unas palmaditas en la espalda con un "gracias teme", se aleja de mí y corre, desapareciendo de mí vista tan rápido como lo hizo. Coloco mis manos en los bolsillos y salgo de la recepción, de camino al estacionamiento, no tardo en encontrar a Karin, porque la veo en la para del autobús, y como si sintiese mi presencia, le hago una seña para que se acerque y lo hace. Camina con decisión y altanería, comienzo a ver que el aura que suelta me deja ver lo dominante que es, una vez que se encuentra lo bastante cerca como para que crean, nos vamos a besar, suelto un suspiro. Huele a menta, y a jazmín.

― Te llevaré a casa, Naruto no puede - digo.

― Excelente - responde.

Sé que será un martirio el tenerla tan cerca, la atracción que ejerce en mi es tal que la odio. Odio verme así.

Las semanas pasan, nuestros viajes a su casa ―o mejor dicho, a casa de Naruto― comienzan a llenarse de coqueteos, solo ahí es cuando tengo la oportunidad de acariciarle la pierna o que ella apriete mi muslo, sé que debo de ser más cuidadoso, porque alguien podría llegar a vernos, nuestras miradas siempre son intensas, y dicen más que nuestras acciones, pero estando con ella, mi capacidad de auto control se ve deslizada a un segundo lugar, y en el primero, el pecado hecho mujer se cuela en mi juicio, nublándolo.

Ahora, estando en la oscuridad de la sala, siendo iluminada por la tenue luz de la cocina, me permito subir los pies a la mesita de café frente a mí, Karin no tarda en bajar las escaleras, pues escucho sus pies descalzos pisar el suelo. por el rabillo del ojo la veo, lleva un short de algodón, corto, y una blusa de seda de tirantes color melocotón, no lleva sujetador, pues sus pechos son marcados con sutileza en la seda, parece una pincelada delicada que cubre sus pezones. No puedo evitar voltear, y ella me mira con intensidad, sus ojos dicen más que nada, fuego, pasión...deseo, ¿Debería permitirme tocarla? aún podemos, Naruto llegará tarde, lo sé porque me mandó un mensaje pidiéndome que me quede con Karin, y lo agradezco muy profundamente, aunque no lo demuestro.

― ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar, cierto? - pregunta con seguridad.

Lo sé, y ella sabe que yo lo sé.

Sube ambos pies en mis muslos, y se recuesta en el sofá, su cabeza queda apoyada en donde recargas los codos, su cabello se extiende, y no puedo evitar pensar en el infierno, en los niveles de éste[1] y sin duda el que no me importa en absoluto. Sube un poco su pierna, y dirige su delicado pie a mi entrepierna, tocando la superficie donde se encuentra mi miembro, este reacciona, y pide más, yo pido más y ella me lo concede. Frota su pie contra mi bulto, y siento como cada vez se alza, agradecido por las caricias, porque es como ser tocado por un abrazador calor.

Calor.

Es hábil, me ha puesto, y bastante. Deshago mi corbata roja a rayas blancas, y desabotono mi camiseta blanca, ella para con sus caricias y sabe que la acción ha dado comienzo, lo que me hace pensar que, si alguien llegase a vernos, perdería mi trabajo, pero ¿Me importa? Absolutamente, no.

Se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí, y su entrepierna queda justo sobre mi miembro, ella se frota en él, lo que hace que, automáticamente, coloque mis manos en su cadera, solo para moverla con más rapidez, ella exhala y gruño a la vez. Ambos estamos mojados, hemos expulsado nuestra pasión, y aún deseo más. Quiero más.

Miro el reloj, son las diez de la noche, Naruto no tardará en llegar, Karin capta mi reacción y vuelve a su posición, exhalando más aire, con la respiración claramente agitada.

― Será mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto - le digo.

― Eres un cobarde, Sasuke, un cobarde.

Da la media vuelta, y su cabello hace una ola de fuego, se acomoda la pijama y camina hacia las escaleras, yo me pierdo en su andar, y con ello, me llega al pensamiento la locura que había estado a punto de cometer, pues jamás pierdo el control, y desde su llegada, lo he hecho, lo he perdido.

Acomodo mi corbata y abrocho mis botones, y es cuando siento que he quedado decente que me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta, escribo un mensaje de texto rápido a Naruto.

Para: Dobe.

Karin se ha dormido, nos vemos mañana.

Lo guardo de nueva cuenta en mi bolsillo del pantalón, abro la puerta y la cierro detrás mío. Camino por la acera que lleva a la calle, donde esta mi auto y me giro a la casa, puedo ver a Karin en la ventana, mirándome, por alguna razón, siento que si me dijese algo, cualquier cosa, me quedaría, pero ella no me dice nada, e inevitablemente, me giro para abrir la puerta e ingresar al coche. Lo pongo en marcha y me alejo de la casa, donde e ha quedado una parte de mí.

llego a mi casa, y todo está en la penumbra, no prendo las luces, deseo llegar a oscuras a mi cuarto. Cuelgo el maletín negro en el perchero y continúo mi camino hasta llegar a mi cuarto, una vez ahí me dejo caer en la cama y cierro mis ojos. Pienso en Karin, en su presencia, en lo que hemos estado haciendo, en lo lejos que llegamos hoy y lo mucho que hubiese deseado continuar, no me doy cuenta cuando quedo dormido.

Estoy en un rincón del cuarto que es iluminado por algo, no hay nada, ni mi hermano Itachi está ahí, me he quedado solo.

― Sasuke, no llores ¿Si? - me dice una voz queda - Anda, ven acá.

Le obedezco, no he dudado ni un segundo, me acerco a donde está, en la esquina de mi cuarto, a oscuras, ella está extendiendo sus brazos para que me abrace, siento que ya la he visto antes, esto ya lo he visto antes.

― ... - digo su nombre, pero no lo recuerdo.

Es un recuerdo.

― Hey, te contaré un cuento - dice.

Mientras lo hace, la miro con atención, un mechón rojo se cae de su coleta, y yo lo atrapo entre mis dedos, veo mis manos, son pequeñas, no tengo más nueve. Ella me acuna en su regazo, sus piernas están cruzadas y yo estoy encima de ellas. Me siento seguro, me siento feliz, porque con ella, nada podría suceder.

― ¿Karin? - pregunto.

― He, creí que no me recordarías, Sasuke - responde ella.

« Karin, la misma que le doy clases, la misma que estuve a punto de joderme... »

― Shhh, ya, ya... - me dice, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos.

Acaricia mis cabellos, y siento una calidez en mi cuerpo, cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir, ella está ahora delante mío, desnuda, vuelvo a alzar mis manos, y ahora son grandes, mis dedos son más largos, y la palma es más ancha. Soy yo, el yo de ahora. Vuelvo mi mirada a Karin, que se acerca a mí a paso lento, sensual, la temperatura se está elevando, y mi pulso se acelera, todo es tan irreal, pero tan real a la vez.

― Aquí nadie nos verá, ni Naruto, no tus alumnos, ni los maestros... - musita.

Se acerca a mí, coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mi respiración se acelera más al sentir su pecho desnudo en el mío. Me acerco y la beso, ya la había besado antes, ahora lo sé, aquella vez en mi adolescencia, cuando necesitaba de alguien, cuando no tenía a nadie y ella siempre estuvo ahí, en las sombras... ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes de ello? es como si antes, me hubiesen puesto una venda obscura para no ver nada, y eso me molesta.

― Idiota, tardaste demasiado - interrumpe mis pensamientos.

― Tu no me lo recordaste antes - replico - pudiste haberlo hecho.

― Hmm - me bufa.

Sube la mirada y me encuentro con sus ojos color rubí, brillan de tal manera que no sé si quiero despertar, por alguna razón, sé que hemos estado así desde mi infancia, ella esperándome a que me hiciera hombre para amarme, porque sé que lo hace.

Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de lo que es, pues ha estado ahí, implícito, fuerte, potente y con pasión.

Un súcubo.

Baja la mirada, y sabe que lo sé.

― A pesar de que quieras echarme de tu vida, sabiendo lo que soy... - musita - no podría odiarte.

Suspiro pesadamente, pues sé que si permanece conmigo, indudablemente consumirá mis energías, está en su naturaleza hacerlo, a pesar de que no lo quiera, y también sé que no lo desea.

Ambos estamos abrazados, no hay nada que separa la unión de nuestra piel, la cual ha dejado de ser individual para ser una sola, la acerco más hacia mí, deseando sentir todavía más la unión, y a pesar de que es todo lo que un ser humano y un demonio pueden hacerlo, algo me indica que no es suficiente, jamás me es suficiente de ella.

― No te vayas - le digo.

Karin abre los ojos y sonríe de medio lado.

― No lo haré, Sasuke.

~ FIN ~

* * *

 _ **[1]** Niveles que hay en el infierno, según Dante Alighieri en "La divina comedia" (N. de la A)_

* * *

 **Bien, como ven, esto ha resultado, es una combinación de duro y rudo con el tema de supernatural, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Y sí, Sasuke prefirió que Karin se quedase con él, sabiendo que eso lo matará de a poco.  
ONESHOT para el mes Sasukarin 3**


End file.
